Rotom Pokédex (anime)
|noevo=incap |java1=Daisuke Namikawa |enva1=Roger Callagy }} The Rotom Pokédex (Japanese: ロトム Rotom illustrated encyclopedia), commonly referred to simply as Rotom Dex (Japanese: ロトム Rotom), is a main character in the and 's Pokédex in the . History Rotom made its first appearance in Loading the Dex!, in which it entered Ash's empty Pokédex he had received earlier from , turning itself into the Pokédex Rotom version (Japanese: ロトムポケデックスフォルム Rotom Pokédex Forme). After introducing itself to Ash, it followed him to the Pokémon School, where it met and Samson Oak. Later, it accompanied Ash and his friends during their fieldwork in a forest. In Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!, Rotom was shown to be a big fan of the detective show Alolan Detective Laki and impersonated Laki throughout the episode. Upon finding out that Ash had lost his Electrium Z, Rotom decided solve the case. After learning about a camera crew that had been filming at the Pokémon School, it went to the Alola TV station, where it copied the video from one of the cameras and updated itself with a video camera function. Using its new function, Rotom concluded that was the culprit, but was proven wrong by . It was then revealed that the Z-Crystal had been stuck inside Rotom's wig the whole time. At the end of the episode, Rotom offered to help Ash and Kiawe with their by recording it. In Getting the Band Back Together!, Rotom updated itself again with a function by extracting data from DJ Leo's DJ equipment. It used this function in the next episode to give Ash's speech for him during the Visiting Day at the Pokémon School, but both ended up getting caught due to Rotom getting carried away. In The Dex Can't Help It!, Rotom left the Pokédex after getting hit by Ash's Pikachu's electricity. Afterward, it was swapped with a , whereupon it made multiple attempts to get back to the Pokédex. In the end, Rotom finally managed to return to Pokédex after getting hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt again. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Rotom updated itself again with data about the Ultra Beasts. It was further updated to hold info about in Love at First Twirl!. In SM098, Rotom interrupted the filming of Alolan Detective Laki having discovered an error in the plot. Rotom impresses the producer George Charanpino with its knowledge and was offered a role on the program. In the end, Rotom went back to Ash. Personality and characteristics Rotom claims to be a self-learning Pokédex (similar to an ) and has the ability to talk human language. It has a bad habit of getting up close and personal to the Pokémon in order to see if the information about it is true, only to annoy and get attacked by said Pokémon. It also updates itself whenever it meets a new Pokémon by taking pictures of it or when it finds something new about a Pokémon. As shown in Rising from the Ruins!, once Rotom Dex updates its photographic database and finds a way to describe the new Pokémon, the updated information then becomes available to download on various other Pokédexes. Rotom gets along with Ash and all , but has shown an aversion to 's attempts to "study" it. While inhabiting the Pokédex, Rotom does not appear to have combat functions, and is unable to use any moves. As shown in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!, it can use its "arms" to extract data from other electronic devices and update itself with the device's function. Additionally, if it is upside down or sideways, it can recalibrate its screen to show the data the right side up. Rotom also uses the numbers on its screen to express the statistics, usually showing the percentage of something, for example, to show the likelihood of a Pokémon appearing nearby. As shown in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!, Rotom has a clear waterproof casing, allowing it to be used underwater. Rotom also is a huge fan of the show Alolan Detective Laki. It likes to cosplay as the titular character Laki, wearing a wig modeled after his hairstyle of Laki, which bought for it, to achieve this. It also looks up to Laki and even used his thought process in order to figure out how to deal with the fact that it had become . However, Rotom tends to jump to conclusions with its deductions, such as in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!, when it believed that stole 's Electrium Z. This was also shown in Lulled to La-La Land!, when it accused of putting Ash and the rest of to sleep and draining their energy, causing to jump to her defense. In addition, it is known to state the obvious through its calculations. Rotom is prideful in expressing the information it helps to deliver. So much so that in SM098, it was revealed to have realised its goal of becoming the universe's greatest Pokédex. In The Dex Can't Help It!, it is revealed that if Rotom takes too much of a shock, it will be forced out of the electronic it is inhabiting. As mentioned in the episode's Poké Problem, Rotom has spent so much time in its Pokédex form that it feels uncomfortable outside of it. Forms :See also: List of Pokémon with form differences → Rotom Moves used Frost Rotom Wash Rotom Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浪川大輔 Daisuke Namikawa |en=Roger Callagy |el=Μελίνα Κατσακούλη Melina Katsakouli |da=Malte Milner Find |fi=Markus Niemi |zh_cmn=林美秀 Lín Měixiù (Before entering Pokédex) 于正昇 Yú Zhèngshēng (Rotom Pokédex) |it=Stefano Pozzi |pl=Maksymilian Michasiów |ro=Cristi Neacșu |ru=Прохор Чеховской Prohor Chehovskoy |es_la=Rolando de la Fuente |es_eu=Javier Balas |tr=Gökhan Şimşek}} Related articles * * Rotom Pokédex * Talking Pokémon * Category:Anime running gags fr:Motisma-Dex de Sacha it:Pokédex Rotom (anime) ja:サトシのロトム図鑑 zh:小智的洛托姆圖鑑